Angel
by sharksfan17
Summary: Caleb's Cousin comes to live with him and his family. KK is also holding a secret like the boys. Will she find out the boys secret, or will they know hers first? What happens she falls for one of the boys? Bad summary i know, Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is another story!!!! Yay!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but KK.

"You are now arriving in Boston the temperature is currently 32 degrease. Thank you for flying American Airlines." 32 degrease. I have never been in this kind of weather before. When Caleb and Aunt Evelyn would visit us they would come to Hawaii. I was wearing a green spaghetti strap top and jeans. I was going to freeze. We landed smoothly. I looked like a typical Hawaiian. I had big brown eyes and long brown hair that went to just above my waist and of course the tan skin. I grabbed my bag and walked off the plane. I found my way to the baggage claim. I searched all over for Caleb. I finally saw him and one of his friends walking with him. His friend had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was very cute. I ran over to him and gave him a hug.  
"Hey KK. I missed you too."  
"Caleb. I missed you too." The wind blew thought the doors. I felt the cold air from outside. It felt like sticking my entire body into an ice chest full of ice. I was shaking and trying to warm myself up.  
"Here" The blonde told me. He took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders.  
"Thanks."  
"I'm Reid."  
"Liliuokalani." I told him. He looked at me like I was crazy. Caleb laughed.  
"Your serious." He said shocked, I nodded.  
"People call me KK." I said laughing.  
"Come on let's get your bags and get home." Caleb said. I started walking to the turn around.  
"Caleb your cousin is hot" He said to Caleb in his mind and I smiled. As I walked, I swayed my hips a little bit more than usual, just to mess with his mind. I guess it didn't help that I was in thousands of Hula competitions.  
"Damn." I heard him mutter.  
"Reid." Caleb warned. No one but my mom knew that I read minds. I only read others minds when I wanted too. I found my bags and Reid grabbed them for me.  
"Thanks." I said smiling. We walked to Caleb's car. I was shaking the entire way there. Trying to warm myself up in Reid's jacket.  
"We will be home in a few minutes, I promise." Caleb told me. I could see snow stacked up on the side of the road. I had never been in the snow before. The coldest weather I have ever known was 60.  
"So KK, what was it like living in Hawaii?" Reid asked me.  
"It was amazing. The weather is always nice. I went surfing all the time."  
"Never been there. It always seems like a nice place to go."  
"You have to go there one day." I told him. We dropped Reid off at the dorm room, and Caleb drove us to his house. I got my stuff and took it into the house. I hadn't seen her since Uncle Will died, she hasn't seen me since my mom died.  
"Liliuokalani." She said, she came up to me and gave me a hug.  
"Hi Auntie."  
"Well talk in the morning. I'm sure your tired." She said and I nodded.  
"Well we will see you in the morning." Caleb took my things and brought them to my room.  
"Thanks Caleb."  
"Anytime. See you tomorrow." I changed into my pj's and crawled into the huge bed. My room was huge. This was so different from my room in Hawaii. My room was small, I had a tiny bed in the corner. My mother's bed was on the other side of the room. Our entire house was small, unlike this one, the total opposite. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up at 10. I got up and took a shower. I put on the only long sleeve shirt I had and jeans. I walked down the stairs and into the living room.  
"Morning." Auntie said to me.  
"Morning."  
"Hey. I'm going to the store. Want to come along."  
"Sure."  
"We can get you a jacket." I laughed.  
"Thanks Caleb." we went to the pharmacy to pick up things for Auntie. Then we went to the Wal-Mart in town. We walked through the doors and Caleb took me to the winter coat section.  
"Look at this." he said. He held up a bright pink jacket with black fur on the hood.  
"Your evil." I told him and he smiled.  
"I know." we looks around for more jackets.  
"You need to get this one." He said holding up a polka doted pink one. Caleb and I were as close as brother and sister. Even though we lived on the opposite side of the country.  
"Caleb!" I said smacking him on the shoulder.  
"Ow, that hurt." He said rubbing his shoulder.  
"Ha ha."  
"Caleb?" I heard a blonde girl ask.  
"Oh hey Sara." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "This is my cousin KK."  
"Nice to meet you." She said. Still unsure about me.  
"Same here." I told her. Actually meaning it, I wasn't a mean person, like she was being to me. Did she not believe Caleb when he said that I was his cousin? She gave me a fake smile.  
"Nicky's tonight?" She asked Caleb.  
"Yeah. Well pick you up."  
"I'll see you then." she said giving him another kiss and walking away.  
"Nicky's?" I asked.  
"You'll have fun, I promise. Here" He said handing me a black coat.  
"Thanks." I said loving the coat.  
"Come on. We better get home before my mom goes crazy."  
Caleb bought me the coat and we walked out of the store. When we got back to Caleb's house, I unpacked all of my clothing into the drawers. When it was around 6, Caleb walked into my room.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Do I have to get dressed up or anything?"

"It's a bar."

"Oh," He laughed. We walked out to Caleb's car and drove back to the dorms to pick up Sara.

Please Review!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to Nicky's I saw a familiar face in the group of people Caleb and Sara were walking towards. Reid was smiling at me.  
"KK, this is Pouge, Kate and Tyler. Guys this is my cousin KK."  
"Hi." I said smiling. We all sat down.  
"So KK, where are you from?" Kate asked me.  
"Honolulu, Hawaii." I said. She seemed nicer than Sara. I didn't dare go into Sara's mind. I got up and walked over to the bar to get something to drink.  
"Aloa." I heard Reid say coming up next to me.  
"Aloha." I said laughing.  
"Well I tried."  
"I appreciate the attempt." I said smiling.  
"I did a bit of research."  
"Research? You? Reid Garwin?" Tyler said, he had walked over to where we were standing.  
"Yes." Reid said annoyed. He wasn't too happy about Tyler coming over and interrupting our conversation.  
"Aaron is here. He wants to challenge us to game of pool."  
"Well let's go." He said walking to the pool tables. I got my drink and walked back over to where Kate and Sara were sitting. Caleb and Pouge were playing foosball. I sat down next to Kate.  
"How long are you staying here?" Sara asked me.  
"As long as Aunt Evelyn will let me." I told her.  
"Great." She said.  
"What do you think of Ipswich so far?" Kate asked after a long awkward silence.  
"It's nice. Very pretty, it's just too cold for me."  
"You'll get used to it." Sara said. Her tone was bitter. I had no clue what I had done wrong. I finally got up and watched Reid and Tyler play pool. When it was Tyler's, turn Reid walked over to me.  
"Your name, it's the last Queen of Hawaii's last name." I nodded. I have known this for forever.  
"My mom named me after her, because I, in some ways, look like her."  
"Reid your turn." Tyler said. He looked at me before taking his turn. I listened to his thoughts.  
"Your much prettier." He said and I smiled.  
"Hey all, just wanted to let you guys know that a big snow storm is going to hit us directly. If it were you I'd head home." I think the owner said. Caleb and Sara walked over to us.  
"I'm gonna take Sara home, you can either come with us or you can go with Reid and Tyler, Tyler needs to drop something off for my mom."  
"I'll go with Reid and Tyler." I said and Sara smiled.  
"Let's go then." Tyler said. I followed him and Reid to the car. Reid opened the back door of the Hummer for me.

"Thank you." I told him and he nodded.

The snow was beginning to fall. By the time we got to Aunt Evelyn's it was snowing so bad you couldn't see anything. We walked into the house.  
"Damn Heater, Damn Fireplace!" I heard her yell. It was freezing inside the house.  
"Auntie. I'm home, Reid and Tyler are here also." I yelled to her.  
"Hello boys." She said walking into the living room.  
"Hi Mrs. Danvers." Reid and Tyler said.  
"You two are staying here tonight, the storm has gotten so bad. You two better call your parents." They both nodded and pulled out their phones.  
"Where is Caleb?"Auntie asked me.  
"He was taking Sara home." A few minutes later Caleb showed up. He walked into the living room, snow covered his jacket.  
"You two spending the night?" Caleb asked.  
"Yeah." Reid said.  
"Good. The weather is terrible. I'll go get the blankets and sleeping bags." We all followed him up the stairs. We grabbed the blankets and sleeping bags and brought them downstairs. Aunt Evelyn went to bed. I went back up to my room and grabbed Reid's jacket.  
"Here" I handed the jacket to him. "Thanks for letting me use it."  
"Anytime." He said smiling. I went into my room and put on my pj's. I curled up in bed, trying to get warm and fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night shaking. I was so cold. I walked down stairs, hoping to find something like coffee that would warm me up. I looked all over the kitchen for a coffee maker.  
"What are you doing?" I heard Reid ask. I looked over at him. He had on just a pair of sweats. He had a really nice body. I smiled.  
"I'm trying to find a coffee pot or something. I'm freezing." He slowly walked over to me. He wrapped me in a hug, I shivered at how warm he was. My hands were on his chest. I slowly brought them up his chest and wrapped them around his neck. I snuggled up closer to him, eventually i felt a little warmer.  
"Thanks." I told him, still smiling.  
"Your welcome Those mummy sleeping bags are worth the money." He said smiling. I turned around and started to walk back up to my room. I saw the snow that covered the window. We were defiantly snowed in. I walked into my room, got under the covers and fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning it was still snowing. I looked out my window and I could barely see the snow on the ground it was snowing that hard. I put on my coat and a t shirt and jeans, and I walked downstairs. When I walked into the living room, the power was out. Everything was lit by candles and generators. I sat down on the sofa next to Tyler. Caleb had just started the fire as I walked down the stairs.  
"How's your trip so far?" Tyler asked me.  
"Just wonderful." Reid started laughing.

"Welcome to Ipswich."

"We don't call it a year until there is a huge snow storm." Tyler explained.

"This is the worst one in a while. The last one where we were snowed in was two years ago." Caleb said

"They say we won't get out until Tuesday." Reid said smiling. Today was Sunday, oh great.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why couldn't this happen when we were in school." Reid complained.  
"At least we will be out before New Years." Tyler said.  
"What happens on new year's?" I asked.  
"We all go up to Boston and party." Reid told me. I nodded.  
"Is it anything like on the islands?" I asked Caleb and he shook his head and laughed.  
"No that's madness, this is just partying."  
"Madness?" Reid asked looking at me.  
"You give Hawaiians fireworks." I said shrugging my shoulders. Every holiday we l've to celebrate. We just love to have fun. We talked for a while longer. I eventually went up to my room and let the boys talk. I went up to my room and lied down on my bed. I eventually fell asleep. I felt someone sit down near me. I sat up and saw Reid sitting down on my bed.  
"Dinner, sleepy head." He said smiling.  
"What are we having?"  
"Pasta, after a long time boiling the water, and making sure the pasta is perfect. We have dinner." I got up and we walked down stairs and into the kitchen. We all ate dinner, when we were done, Caleb hooked up the portable DVD to the generator. I had no say in what movie we were going to watch. They eventually decided on Brave heart. I fell asleep half way through the movie. When I woke up, Reid was carrying me up to my room. Before I knew what I was doing, I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. My lips resting just below his ear. He laid me down on my bed, he placed me under the covers and tucked me in. Before he left he kissed my forehead. When he turned away I smiled. He had no clue that I was awake. As he was leaving, I listened in to his thoughts.  
"I wonder if she feels the same way about me, as I feel about her." I did. I wanted to tell him that, I knew I couldn't. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_I was in a solid concrete room. I was tied up, my arms were chained above my head. I was trying to escape. I had been caught, I wasn't going to make it to my __18th birthday__. There were few who did. I saw him walk into the room, alone.  
"__Liliuokalani__, I am so sorry. I had to do it. They gave me no choice."  
"Jared you always have I choice." He was my best friend. Even after he knew that he was sent to kill those like me, Even after he swore to kill all those like me.  
"Not this time." He said. I could tell that he was angry with them, the trackers. He walked over to me.  
"I am so sorry. But I have to." I nodded, trying to hold back the tears, accepting my fate. He placed his hand over my heart. He looked at me, eyes black. I felt my powers, my life being sucked away from me. As my eyes slowly closed, the only thing I could think of was. What if I had told Caleb about me when I first knew I was marked._

I jolted up in bed. Cold sweat all over me. I thought about my dream. Jared would never kill his best friend, would he? Had I been marked? I got up and ran to the closest bathroom that was near my room. I lifted up my hair and looked to the back of my neck. There it was. The Japanese character for marked. I had only seen it once. When I was younger, my babysitter was marked. The trackers have a similar one, theirs says tracker. I tried rubbing the symbol off, it wouldn't work, no matter how hard I tried. As calmly as I could I silently walked down the stairs, careful not to wake Reid or Tyler up. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. I was trembling, I had less than a month to live. The only person who could calm me down was going to kill me. I tried to figure out where they had found me. I didn't tell any of my friends where I was going, I just told them I was leaving. I didn't tell my friends who had ability like mine. I rested my head on the table, thinking about what I was going to do. I felt fingertips brush against the back of my neck. I closed my eyes involuntarily.

_I was being dragged from my room. _

I sat up and turned around. Reid was staring at me.

"When did you get that?" He asked me.

"Your not going to believe me if I tell you."

"Try me" He said, I had a feeling that he would understand.

"Just now." I said and he nodded.

"Can I see it again?" I pulled my hair to the side and showed him that I had been marked. "I have seen something like that before. It looks so familiar." He told me. I got up and walked to get a glass of water. "Sara has one similar to that." He said and I dropped the glass in my hand. She was a tracker, she was the one who reported me. I cleaned up the glass as Reid mopped up the water. Surprisingly no one in the house woke up because of the glass.

"Come on." I told him. We walked up to my room. I sat down on my bed and he sat down next to me.

"Think something totally random." I said. I went into his mind.

"'I broke my leg when I was ten'" He thought and I started laughing.

"You broke your leg when you were ten?"

"You said random, so that was the first thing I thought about." He paused, thinking about what I just said. "You read my thoughts."

"Yeah, it's my ability." I told him and he just nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own anything.

"As long as I can remember, I have had the ability to read minds. My mother told me I always had to be careful, never fully trust anyone. There were people out there who wanted my power. Legend has it, There was a hidden war, between us and them, the trackers. We eventually won the war. They were sent to live on the island of Niihau. In the early 1900's majority of them escaped. Moved all over the Hawaiian islands, others went to the mainland. We have been hunted ever since. If you live past 18 you can never be killed, or harmed in any way. It's very rare that you don't get caught. They have powers that take ours away."  
"What is their power?" He asked me.  
"They suck your power and life from you, it's like torture. Their eyes turn black."  
"How do you know that?"  
"From what I saw. Tonight, I saw myself being killed by one of them. One of them found me, I believe it is Sara. You said that she has a tattoo similar to mine." He nodded.  
"Yeah. I had never asked about it."  
"The trackers have a choice, they can either take vows to kill our kind, or they are erased of their memory and sent to live with another family. Now that I have been found, they won't stop hunting me until I'm dead, or I'm 18."  
"wow." Was all he could say.  
"Sara must have reported me. She knew that I could read minds. That would explain why she was trying to make me mad at her. She was trying to make me leave!" I placed my head in my hands and shook my head. Reid placed his arms around me. I was shocked. She was trying to make me leave. She couldn't flat out tell me that she was a tracker. She couldn't. It was one of their vows they had to take.  
"When is your birthday?"  
"January 10." I told him. Then it hit me, I had 13 days to live. I began to cry softly.  
"Shh." He whispered in my ear. Trying to get me to calm down. He adjusted me so that I was sitting on his lap. " I'll keep you safe. I promise."  
"How can you? They will kill you too."  
"I can't tell you now, but you can trust me." I nodded. He kissed my hair and my neck, doing everything he could to calm me down.  
"Its late, you need sleep. Well get things situated in the morning." I got up off of him and went back under the covers. "Would you mind if?" He asked in a voice so soft. I nodded. He climbed into bed next to me. I curled up next to him, he wrapped his arm around me. I just laid there, his arm wrapped tighter and tighter around my waist. Almost in anger.  
"Reid." I said. He released his grip slightly.  
"Sorry."

When I woke up in the morning, I was alone. I sat up and looked around. He must have gone downstairs. I changed into a pink t shirt and jeans and I walked down stairs. Reid, Tyler and Caleb were all sitting at the kitchen table.  
"Why didn't you tell us about this before?" Caleb yelled looking at me. Reid sighed and his face looked of guilt.  
"Because we would be in this exact situation. You yelling at me."  
"Okay." he said in a caller voice. "Tell us everything you told Reid." I told them everything, but I didn't tell him about Sara.

"Caleb can I use your phone?" I asked him the next day.  
"Sure." he said handing me his phone. "Why do you need it?"  
"I need to call Sara."  
"No." Reid said taking the phone from me.  
"It's just a phone call. Nothing will happen." I grabbed the phone and called her.  
"Hey." she said  
"Sara." I replied.  
"Kaha 'ia." I told her then I hung up the phone. I noticed that they were all paying attention to my phone. A few minutes later Reid and Tyler left. I walked up the stairs and took a long warm shower. I changed into a black t shirt and dark jeans. We drove to pick up Sara. The entire car ride was silent. We got to Nicky's. I walked in and went over to the pool tables, where Reid and Tyler were.  
"Long time no see." Reid said and I nodded. I noticed that Kate wasn't there, and Caleb and Pouge were playing foosball. I walked over to Sara and sat down next to her.  
"I am so sorry. I didn't report you. I knew that you were Caleb's cousin. My brother is visiting. When he saw you, he reported you immediately." She finished before Caleb walked over. Everyone in our group came over and sat down. Reid sat down next to me, Protective like. We ate and talked. Just as we were about to leave, two guys walked through the door. One had blonde hair and blue eyes, the other one had Brown eyes and hair. He looked so familiar to me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. The entire room froze. I turned around and looked towards Caleb and Sara. She looked worried.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"They are here for you." Sara said slowly.  
"We are going to try and convince them that you left." Caleb said. "Reid is going to take you somewhere and hide." I nodded wrapping my arms around Reid. I went into his mind. 'close your eyes.' He told me and I closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Im sorry this chapter took so long to write, but here it is! Mele Kalikimaka or Merry Christmas!!!

When I opened my eyes, I had no clue where I was. The room was dark.  
"Come on," Reid told me. He took my hand and leading me out of the room. We arrived at the kitchen  
"Hey mom."Reid said to the women cooking.  
"Hey Reid." She said in a southern accent. "What did you do this time? Would it kill you to use a door?" she said. She still hadn't looked up from her cooking. She looked nothing like Reid. She looked to Reid and I. She had the same crystal blue eyes as Reid, she had light brown hair. She was young, no older than 38.  
"Who's your friend?" She asked wiping her hands on her apron.  
"This is KK." he said.  
"Hi" I said and she shook my hand.  
"This is my mom Linda."  
"What did you do this time?" She asked.  
"We are trying to save KK."  
"From what?"  
"Those trying to kill her." He said and she nodded. "Do you mind if we stay here for a while."  
"Sure. Supper in a few."  
We walked back into the room where we first arrived. Reid pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head.  
"Everything will be fine. I won't let them get you." I nodded.  
"I know you won't." He smiled.  
"Supper." Linda yelled. We walked into the kitchen. We sat down at the table.  
"What are you doing eating so late?" Reid asked.  
"Wasn't hungry earlier. So KK, where are you from?"  
"Hawaii. I moved here a few days ago to stay with Caleb."  
"It's beautiful there." She said and I nodded. We ate the lovely dinner that Linda. I had never laughed so hard in my life. She reminded me so much of my mom. When we were done Reid cleared all the plates. I washed the dishes, Reid helped me.  
"Your washing them wrong." He said.  
"What?" I asked him. He stood behind me, my hands were in his as he helped me wash the dishes. I looked up at him. He leaned in and kissed me lightly. I placed the plate on the towel, I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"Reid, would you like me to make up the pull you couch for you?" Linda asked from the next room. We pulled apart immediately.  
"Yeah, that would be great." he said and smiled at me.  
"Linda, can I borrow some clothing to sleep in?" I asked her and she nodded. She walked into her room and found a nightgown for me to wear. She handed it to me and I put it on. I was cute, it was pink and short. It went to my mid thigh, I was a few inches taller than her so it looked shorter on me. I was fine in a hula skirt, but in this, I was uncomfortable. I didn't want to walk into the living room, where Reid was. I'm sure he would love seeing me in something like this, but I didn't want that small chance that he would hate it. I walked out of the room and Reid was in the kitchen getting a glass of water.  
"Wow," He said and smiled, I blushed.  
"Reid." I warned. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek.  
"You look fine." He whispered in my ear. I still wasn't looking at him. He forced me to look at him. My eyes were still looking away. I finally looked at him. "Your beautiful." He said. I walked into the bedroom and got into bed. Reid followed me.  
"Night." He said, kissing the top of my head.  
"Night." I replied.

"KK," I heard Reid say. He was shaking my shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What's wrong?" I asked him, sitting up in bed.  
"I had a dream. I think it might have been the same one that you had. I saw what they are going to do." I shuttered, remembering my dream. Reid wrapped his arms around me.  
"Like I said before. I will not let them get you." I nodded, he held me close to him, he kissed the top of my head.

I woke up in the morning to a delicious smell. I got up and walked into the kitchen.  
"Mornin." Linda said.  
"Morning." I replied sitting at the kitchen table. Reid walked into the room.  
"I just got off the phone with Caleb. They led them out of town for the moment. We can go back when you are ready." I nodded. We finished eating then I changed into my jeans and Linda let be borrow a shirt of hers. "Ready?" Reid asked me and I nodded.  
"Come back and visit anytime." She told me as I hugged her.  
"I will." I promised. If I make it past my 18th birthday.  
I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes, and we left the home.

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

"We can't go back." Reid told me.

"How do you know?

"I just have a feeling, something isn't right." he was standing in the middle of Linda's living room. He walked towards the kitchen counter and saw that his phone as vibrating. He walked over and picked it up. Linda walked back into the room. Something wasn't right. I just knew it.

"Your back." Linda said.

"Yeah." I replied a tad unsure. I felt an arm wrap around my waist, then a hand over my mouth. Before I could escape, I noticed that I was in a different place.

"It's me." I heard Reid whisper in my ear. He released me.

"Don't do that!" I whispered smacking his arm. I looked around. "Where are we?"

"My uncles house in Canada, he doesn't know that we were coming."

"okay. What did Caleb say?

"Watch our backs. They caught Sara's brother but the other one got away."

"Jared." I whispered to myself.

"Who?"

"One of my friends."

"Your friends with one of those guys.

"Yeah. But we were friends before either of us knew about each other." He nodded.

"We should probably let my uncle know that we are here. Stay put." he disappeared. There was a knock on the door. A man walked over to the door and opened it.

"Reid."

"Uncle." he said smiling and giving him a hug.

"What kind of trouble are you in?" His uncle asked. He asked me and I waved. I walked down the stairs an stood next to Reid.

"This is my uncle Rob, this is KK." he introduced.

"Reid?" I heard a voice ask. Then I heard another voice ask. Three little kids came running towards him.

"Hey guys."

"I'm not a guy." the girl said. Reid hugged them.

"Sorry Sophie." He said picking her up and holding her. She was clearly the youngest.

"Reid now you can come to our hockey game!" The oldest one said.

"Yeah I can Ryan."

"Ryan Cole, go get ready for the game."

"Let me go get you two some warm clothing." Rob walked back with jackets. I put on the jacket and I just knew that I was going to be cold. We all walked outside and into the car. We let Ryan sit in front and I sat on Reid's lap. We got to the outdoor rink and we walked to the benches. I snuggled up against Reid and we watched the game. Ryan team won the game four to three. We drove back home, when we did Rob turned on the heater and started to make us dinner. We were all sitting in the living room. Ryan and Cole were upstairs playing and Reid and Sophie were playing. I was sitting on the couch, soon I fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really thought that we could have a life together." Jared told me. " I wouldn't have reported you. Even though they knew that we were friends."

"I had to leave and I'm so glad I did"

"But if you didn't leave you wouldn't have been caught." He placed his hand over my heart, draining some of the power from me, he pulled his hand away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up and I screamed. Then I started gasping, trying to catch my breath. Reid looked at me. Rob ran into the room.

"Sophia, get out of this room and go play with your brothers." Rob said, Reid sat down next to me and gently stroked my hair and was trying to calm me down, it didn't work at all. I couldn't breathe.

"Is she okay?" Sophie asked.

"Yes." Rob lied. Sophie ran up the stairs. After a few minutes I could finally breathe regularly.

"What happened?" Reid said.

"He found me. Jared. He is slowly taking my power away. He is not going to take it away all at once just in case I change my mind. Choose to be with him." I said slowly. A plan forming in my head. I had to go to Jared, at lease for 4 days. I had to live with him, pretend to be his, until I was 18 and able to live free. I couldn't tell Reid my plan until after it was complete. I know i should, but i can't. Once I was calm enough I asked to use Rob's phone, he let me.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line asked. I started to fake cry.

"Jared?"

"Lili? Whats wrong?" He had always called me Lili, i hated it.

"I don't want to be with him, i want you" I sais so softly I don't even think he heard me.

"Thats all you had to say." I heard him say from behind me. He walked over to me as I slowly hung up the phone. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I heard someone walking into the kitchen, where I was. It was Reid. He ran over to me but it was too late, I was already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

I loved looking at the sight of the beloved island that I had lived on for so many years. I hated the fact that Jared was with me. I just kept to myself for the past few days. I barely talked to Jared. I made it seem like I loved him, when I didnt. I wanted Reid. I hadnt heard from him, but I hoped that he caught on to my plan. Or, maybe Sara would fill him in on the plan. It was my birthday. I had to survive until 6:45. I heard a slight knock on the door, then it opened.

"Good morning Lili." Jared said to me. I faked a smile. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Morning."

"You seem very happy this morning. Is it the fact that it is your birthday, or that you will be mine?"

"I dont understand." I said thrown off by his words.

"I arranged us to be married this evening." My heart sank, but I smiled.

"I knew that you would be happy." He turned and left my room. As he closed the door I felt a tear run down my cheek. I leaned back on my bed and I heard a familiar voice in my head.

_We're coming for you. _

It was Reid's voice. I got up and I got dressed. I walked out into the living room where Jared was waiting for me. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the house. We took our usual walk along the beach.

"Do I get to pick out a dress?" I asked him.

"Of course. We will go now."

"But its bad luck."

"I forgot. If you would like you can have one friend come with you."

"My friend Sara. She was my best friend when I was away."

"Okay." He said. A few seconds later she appeared infront of us. She looked confused, but then she seemed to catch on.

"KK!" She said and she gave me a hug.

"Sara, I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I'll let you two get to shopping." He said and Jared left.

"You are okay, thank god. Reid has been a mess."

"I can imagine." She laughed.

"What are we shopping for?"

"A wedding dress. Im getting married."

"But todays your birthday."

"The protection dosent take effect until my time of birth 6:45. No matter what i'll be with him."

"The guys are on their way, dont worry. Let's go find you a dress." She said. We went to the dress store. I found something cheep. Something that probably could be ruined and I wouldnt be in tears over it. Sara kept in contact with Caleb all day. I found her a bridesmaids dress, hers had the same feel to it that mine did. The clock turned 6. Only 45 minutes then I was free. The time got closer and closer to my time of birth. At six thirty, Jared came in the room to get Sara and I. We walked out to the back yard and towards the ocean. Sara kept on a watch to look at the time. I had no idea what the guy's plan was. I was starting to get nervous. Sara was giving me time updates. At six fourty we approached the beach.

6:41: The preiest began to speak. When I saw Reid, I was going to have to kill him, and his friends. I didnt care if Caleb was family or not.

6:43: This was the longest moments in my life, ever.

6:44: Jared had said I do, I was heasatating. Stalling for seconds. Jared wasnt taking any shit. He waved the preist away and he disapeared.

"You want to play games?" He asked me. All of a sudden Jared was being thrown from where he was standing. I looked over and saw my four friends from Ipswich. I smiled when I saw them. Jared stood up and put his hand over my heart, trying to kill me. But it was too late. I was safe, forever. He couldnt do anything to harm me. Sara and I ran towards the boys. Reid wrapped his arms around me, Holding me close to him. Before I knew it, we were back in ipswich.

"I love you." I said to Reid.

"I love you too." He replied. He gently kissed me.


End file.
